Hetalia Meets the Johnny Stories
by Darkfoot
Summary: You all know Hetalia I'm sure, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. But do you know the Johnny Stories? The Johnny Stories are a collection of scary stories that always end in death. So I had the bright idea to cross the two over! Read on and find out how it went! -owns neither Hetalia, nor Johnny Stories- R&R. T for blood.
1. Click Click Slide

Hetalia meets the Johnny Stories.

Episode 1. Click Click Slide.

Johnny- Romano.

Parent- Russia.

Crazy Knife Murderer- Belarus.

* * *

"Papa we finished setting up the tent!" Lovino called, running into the house with two of his friends in tow. Ivan looked over from where he was sitting at the table and smiled.

"Okay. Go play outside until dinner is ready." He said as he stood up. Lovino nodded and led his friends back outside, chattering something about his tomato garden as he went. Ivan started to cook dinner, making sausages and eggs.

Meanwhile outside the three 9 year olds were playing Tag in the backyard, chasing each other around at top speed as they went. It was Lovino's turn to be 'It'. He was already gaining on one of his friends and just about caught him when a sound made him freeze.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

He looked around for the source of it while his friends realised he wasn't playing anymore and stopped.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

There it was again! He frowned and turned on his heel, heading back towards the house to tell his father.

"Papa!" He called loudly once he was inside. "I heard a weird noise in the garden!" He announced. Ivan turned around with a look of surprise.

"Really? You will tell Papa what it sounds like Da?" He asked, Lovino nodded.

"It was weird! Kinda like 'Click, click, slide'." Ivan went pale but he put a cheerful smile on his face and patted the child's head reassuringly.

"It was probably nothing to be worried about Lovino. Go back and play Da?" He said softly. Lovino nodded again and dashed back outside to join his friends. Ivan turned to look out the window and bit his lip nervously. "I am really hoping this isn't you sister…" He muttered.

Later on that night, all three children were tucked into sleeping bags in the tent and Ivan was reading a book while lying in his bed. Lovino was curled up in his sleeping bag trying to sleep but every time he drifted close to dreaming he heard that noise again.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

Finally Lovino lost his temper and stood up; grabbing the heavy-duty torch Ivan had left them and headed out of the tent, flicking the torch on to scan the dark yard.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

"Come out stupid noise!" Lovino yelled, clenching his free hand into a fist. "I'm trying to sleep dammit!"

_Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

The noise seemed to get faster and louder much to Lovino's displeasure. He scowled and started to follow the noise, determined to find the source.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

The noise seemed to be coming from the large tree in the backyard. Lovino kicked the tree and glared up at the branches.

"Shut up stupid tree noise!" He shouted. "I'm trying to sleep you fucking asshole!" the nine year old swore, kicking the tree again.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

"Argh!" Lovino growled and started to clamber up the tree, scowling furiously. As he climbed the noise got louder and louder, faster and faster.

_Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee… Click, Click, Sliiideee…_

Lovino pushed aside a cluster of leaves and yelped as he found his nose inches away from a shining knife bade. The person holding the knife was a young woman, about 25 or so with long platinum blonde hair, held back by a ribbon and icy blue eyes. She had knives in both hands, the edges curved and gleaming.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA ARE YOU DOING IN MY TREE?!" Lovino cried, hazel eyes wide with shock.

"Where is my big brotherrrrr?" The woman hissed, drawing the knife back.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Lovino yelped, leaning back. The woman scowled.

"You are not big brotherrrrr you must die…" Lovino went pale and ducked as a knife went flying towards his head.

"GET OUT OF MY TREE BASTARDA!" He yelled and threw the torch at her, hitting her square in the chest and making her stumble back while Lovino took the opportunity to escape, scrambling down the tree at top speed. He hit the ground running, heading for the house so he could wake his Papa and get him to make the creepy lady leave. He had almost made it to the door when something hit him in the back and made him fall forward, burning pain spreading throughout his body as he fell but it was quickly being extinguished by a soothing darkness, overtaking the pain and making him close his eyes as he hit the ground.

The woman paused next to the dead child and pulled her knife from his back, wiping the blood off on the hem of her dress before she continued inside. Ivan looked up from his book when he heard the back door open and close.

"Lovino?" He called "is that you?" he waited for a reply. There was none. "Lovino?" He called again, climbing out of bed and standing up.

"Beeg brotherrrrrrrr~" Ivan stopped in his tracks, going white. The door to his bedroom creaked open and a pale face appeared, smiling widely at him. "I found you~". Ivan took a shaky step back, eyes wide with shock.

"N-Nataliya?" he stammered. "W-what are you doing here?" The young woman pouted, stepping fully into the room.

"Are you not glad to see me beeg brother?" She asked, lifting one of her knives to examine the gleaming blade. Ivan forced a smile onto his face as he spotted the fresh blood dripping off the blade and splashed against the hem of her dress.

"O-of course I am little sister. But you did not answer my question…" He trailed off. Nataliya smiled again, the grin looking a little too wide to be sane.

"I came to marry you brother~" She purred, sharpening her knife blades against each other.

_Click, Click, Sliiideeeee…_

"I see…" The smile dropped from Ivan's face and he took another step back so he was pressed against the wall. Nataliya moved even closer so she could reach up and brush Ivan's light blonde hair out of his eyes.

"We will be together forever beeg brotherrr…"

End.

* * *

**Well I've been working on a few one-shots to get back into the groove of writing (Sorry to all of my 'Free Hetalia Units? Cool!...Wait...What's a Unit?' followers for not updating in so long! D: ). Anyway, Johnny Stories are basically a collection of spooky stories about this one kid called Johnny who dies in each one. I have a few more of these planned out but if anyone else has a spook story they'd like to share, review and let me know~**

**Darky out~**


	2. Maria

Arthur was walking along the sidewalk after school one day and was just about home, only one or two houses away. He smiled slightly, looking forward to getting out of his annoying uniform and curling up on his bed with a cup of tea and a good book when an accented voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Arthur~" someone called and Arthur turned to see who it was. His neighbour, a tall blue-eyed Frenchman who had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and a small amount of facial hair was hurrying down the path coming from his front door with something hidden behind his back.

"What do you want now, Francis?" Arthur asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion. It was a well-known fact that the two didn't get along very well so it was kind of strange that the other blonde would willingly seek him out like this.

"I have something for you~" Francis cooed, stopping in front of the Brit and smirking slightly. "Close your eyes~" he commanded. Arthur frowned.

"Why the hell would I want something from you, frog?" he asked, turning his nose up slightly. "You probably did something to it." Francis pouted.

"Can't I ever do something nice for you, Cher?" He asked grumpily. "At least take a look at her!" Arthur pulled a face.

"Her? What is it, another nude picture of your latest lo-" he cut off with wide eyes as whatever had been behind Francis's back was revealed and practically shoved into his face. It was a china doll. She was about the size of a two year old child with long black hair, tied up into two pig-tails on either side of her head and large chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a sea-blue dress with little white flowers scattered around the hem and long, pointed red nails. Arthur's eyes softened and he took the doll out of Francis' hands gently.

"Do you like her?" Francis asked, smirking triumphantly and flipping his hair out of his eyes. Arthur nodded distractedly.

"She's beautiful…" he then looked up to glare at Francis. "What did you do to her?" Francis put a hand over his heart and looked offended.

"You wound me, Mon ami!" He cried, flipping his hair again. "It is a simple gift, no more, no less!" Arthur examined the doll carefully for any sign that his frenemy was up to no good but the only thing he noticed was that the red on the dolls nails was flaking off a little, which he attributed to lack of care.

"Hmm, she_ looks_ normal…" Arthur muttered thoughtfully, absentmindedly hugging the doll to his chest.

"So you like her, Mon Cher?" Francis cooed, running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"Get off, frog!" Arthur yelped, ducking and smacking Francis' hand away before turning and running up his own drive-way, still clutching the doll to his chest. He slammed the door behind him and leant against it while he caught his breath and took another look at his prize. The doll stared blankly back up at him and he let a slight smile grace his features as he looked down at her.

"Ve~ Ciao, Arthur~ How was- oh! What's that?" Arthurs 'mother' Feliciano poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard the door slam and was currently staring at the doll in Arthur's hands.

"It's uh...a doll," Arthur said, flushing slightly. "Francis gave her to me…"

"That's nice~" Feliciano smiled, "It's good to see you two getting along so well, ve~"

And with that he turned and skipped back into the kitchen, singing something about drawing circles and that's the earth. Arthur smiled at the doll again and patted her hair softly.

"I think I'll call you Maria…" he said as he tucked her under his arm and carried her up to his room, not noticing when the doll's brown eyes flashed red for a second before returning to normal…

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning and glanced over to the shelf he had placed Maria on the night before and grinned to himself. That stupid frog had no idea of the value of this particular doll. Arthur had stayed up late the night before researching her and had found out she was a rare doll made on one of the many islands of Seychelles, and there had been only a few of her model made before something had happened and stopped the production all together. He smirked happily while he got ready for school and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, ve~" Feliciano greeted him happily as he stirred something on the stove top that Arthur suspected was pasta. Feliciano turned around to give him his customary morning hug but paused when he spotted his sons arms.

"What did you do to your arms?" he asked with surprise. Arthur glanced down at his arms and was startled to see three long, raised scratches on either arm.

"Oh…ouch…" Arthur said, lifting one arm to examine the injuries. "These definitely weren't there last night," he mused.

Feliciano tutted disapprovingly.

"Ve, you probably did it in your sleep, silly!" he scolded gently. "Come over here so I can cut your nails so it won't happen again."

* * *

But the next morning it happened again. This time the scratches were longer and stung whenever he touched them. Feliciano scolded him for scratching himself again and smacked his hand with his spoon. This may not seem like a big punishment for you, but since Feliciano very rarely got angry this was a big thing from him. Arthur got his nails cut even shorter and was sent off to school but on the way there he bumped into an annoying Frenchmen.

"Bonjour Arthur, Mon ami~" Francis purred, flipping his hair.

"Get out of the way, frog, I have to get to school." Arthur growled, already in a bad mood. Francis pouted at him.

"But Arthur, I thought we were friends, Mon Cher~" he cooed then spotted the scratches on Arthurs arm. "Oh? What is this?" he questioned, touching one of the scratches with his finger. Arthur jerked his arm away and spat in Francis' general direction.

"Sod off, Frog! It has nothing to do you!" he hissed, crossing his arms to hide the scratches. Francis' blue eyes glinted knowingly and he stepped out of the way to let Arthur past, flipping his hair again. Arthur stormed away and missed Francis' parting words in his fury.

"Ah, but you will find, Arthur my dear, that it has everything to do with me…"

* * *

A week went by and every morning Arthur would wake up with fresh scratches running down his arms, from his elbow to his wrist, and every morning Feliciano would scold him and smack him with the spoon. His 'mother' had even taken to wrapping his fingers in duct tape at night to try and prevent the injuries, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. By Sunday he had even started waking up to blood staining his blankets and pillows. Monday morning was no different; he woke up and looked down at his arms, seeing them caked with dried blood. He winced and gingerly unwrapped the duct-tape from around his fingers before climbing out of bed to go clean up his arms in the bathroom. After he had washed off the blood and wrapped a bandage around each arm he snuck downstairs to go get the mail, trying not to wake Feliciano or his workaholic father Ludwig, who was-by some miracle of nature- actually home today.

"Bonjour Arthur~" A voice greeted him as he closed the front door quietly behind him. He turned around with a scowl, quickly locating Francis, who was leaning against Arthur's mailbox, holding a glass of red wine and examining his fingernails.

"Bloody hell, Francis! What are you doing here?!" Arthur demanded, storming down the path towards the older man. Francis simply smiled and handed him a plain white envelope.

"Your Grandmother seems like a very nice lady," he chuckled. Arthur gave him a look of shock and disgust.

"Did you read my mail?!" he asked, wrinkling his nose in irritation as he snatched the envelope. Francis merely flipped his hair and put his nose in the air as he took a sip of wine.

"Well, excuse me for having curiosity!" Francis scoffed, flipping his hair again.

"Curiosity, my ass!" Arthur growled. Francis smiled lecherously.

"Ohonhonhon, and what a lovely ass it is, Mon Cher~" he purred. Arthur's eyes widened with shock and revulsion, and he raised his hand, swiftly smacking Francis firmly across the cheek and leaving a bright red mark.

"Bloody pervert!" Arthur screeched, slapping him again before turning and storming inside, slamming the door after him.

"Ve? What's going on?" Arthur paled as he saw Feliciano poke his head into the hallway, hair still ruffled with sleep.

"Nothing!" Arthur said quickly, hiding his arms behind his back. "Francis was just being a creep!" Feliciano narrowed his eyes.

"Let me see your arms, Arthur," he demanded, holding out his hand. Arthur hesitated for a moment before reluctantly holding his bandaged wrists out for inspection. He got the usual smack on the back of the hand and one smack across his cheek before he was sent up to his room to get dressed.

* * *

"Arg!" Arthur growled as he slammed his bedroom door behind him and went over to examine his stinging cheek in the mirror. Sure enough, a large red mark was already forming. He rubbed it gingerly before turning to face Maria. "I bet your mother never did this!" he complained. "And it's not even my fault! Why would I scratch myself hard enough to draw blood? It's bloody stupid!"

He began to get dressed, being careful when pulling his shirt over his sore arms. "It's probably that damn frog, sneaking into my room at night like the disturbing pervert he is!"

He shuddered at the thought and unconsciously moved away from the window.

"Maybe I should put a camera or something in here so I can see who's been scratching me…" he mused, turning back to Maria. "What do you think? Is it a good idea?" he asked, not expecting an answer from the doll, let alone what happened next.

Maria slowly raised her head, smiling a demonic grin at him before suddenly leaping for his throat, cutting of Arthur's scream of terror abruptly.

* * *

"Arthur? Are you dressed?" Feliciano tapped on his son's door before opening it. "I'm coming in, ve~ Your fath-" Feliciano froze as he saw Arthur's limp body on the floor, bloody pouring out of a wide gash on his throat. Feliciano screamed and dropped to the floor, his eyes wide with fright. Ludwig came running in, the scream having woken him and paused in the doorway, his words caught in his throat as he surveyed their son's gruesome corpse.

* * *

**Three months later….**

Francis browsed through the tables set up on Feliciano and Ludwig's lawn, the majority of them containing Arthur's old belongings. Flicking through one of Arthur's Shakespeare novels he paused to observe the young girl at the table in front of him. She was young, no more than nine or so and had short blonde hair with a purple ribbon on one side and big green eyes.

"Big bruder?" she called, causing a taller man with the same short blonde hair and green eyes look up from where he was looking through some CD's.

"Please, can I get her?" she asked, holding up the very doll Francis had given Arthur a month before-hand. The blonde man nodded then went back to looking through the disks. Francis raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and smirked slightly, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he saw the dolls eyes flash red…

* * *

**Bonus story: How Feliciano got Arthur. (Because according to Renee, he must've stolen him.)**

It was a nice sunny Saturday and Mrs Britannia decided to take her children, six year old Alistor, five year old Owen, three year old Murphy and six month old Arthur to the park. However, once she got there she got distracted by Alistor and Owen arguing over who got to go on the slide first and stepped away from Arthurs pram for a moment to sort them out. At the same time she stepped away a short Italian man with light brown hair and a strange curl sticking out on one side spotted the pram and skipped over to have a look at the sleeping baby.

"Ve~ He's so cute~" the man squealed then glanced at Murphy who was poking at a worm on the ground. "What's his name?"

"Arthur," Murphy said, eyes still fixed on the worm. The man smiled brightly.

"Arthur? What a cute name~" And with that he picked up the sleeping child and skipped away, going back to his house. Mrs Britannia returned at that moment and her green eyes went wide with shock as she realised that the pram was empty.

"Murphy?!" she exclaimed "Where is Arthur?!" Murphy looked up and shrugged.

"I dunno, some stwange man came and took him." he said, turning his attention back to the worm who was now attempting to make a valiant escape from the giant with the orange hair and freckles. Mrs Britannia immediately took out her cell phone and called the police.

A few hours later the area was swarming in cops who were doing everything from questioning random citizens to setting up road blocks. Well, all except for one 'Officer Alfred, F, Jones', who was just eating a hamburger and trying, and failing, to look important. The Italian man however was no-where to be found as he had already safely made it home and was playing with the stolen Arthur.

"Feliciano, I'm home!" the Italians partner Ludwig stepped through the front door and immediately noticed Feliciano sitting on the floor and playing with a baby. "Vhat zhe hell?! Is zhat a baby?!" He yelled, startling Arthur who began to cry.

"This is my baby, Luddy~" Feliciano beamed, holding up the still sobbing Arthur for inspection. "His name is Arthur~" Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Arthur?! Isn't zhat the baby who vent missing at zhe park?" Then all the little pieces connected in Ludwig's head and his face turned red with anger. "Feliciano, did you steal zhat baby?!" Feliciano shrank back in fright. "Take zhat baby back right now!" Ludwig demanded. Feliciano sniffed and nodded, clutching Arthur to his chest. Ludwig rubbed at his temples before turning and marching back out the door. "I'm going back to vork…"

Feliciano took another look at the child before sniffing determinedly. "I'm going to keep you, little bambino." he stated then carried Arthur upstairs.

* * *

**Episode two~ This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta Emperor King Renee because she gave me the ideas for about half of this. (That bonus story was all her idea I swear...) Anyway enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**Darky out~**


End file.
